Areilia Potter
by CATSfanatic
Summary: It's Harry's second year at Hogwarts. During the welcoming feast, a girl looking exactly like Harry enters the Great Hall and the teachers claim that she's his sister. What happens when Harry's worst enemy and his best friend start to fancy her?
1. Prologue

**This is my first HP fanfic, my second fanfic entirely. I'm new to this, even though I've been on here for a while. (I found that I preferred to read the fanfics, rather than write them.) Please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the Areilia and the plot. If I did, I would be British, rich, and living in England. **

**Prologue**

We all know the story of Harry Potter. It was a dark night, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall waited at the doorstop of 4 Privet Drive. It wasn't long before in the distance, the rumbling of a motorcycle could be heard. Minutes later, a large motorcycle landed in front of the two professors, containing a very large man indeed.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," he said, nodding to each in turn.

"Nice to see you Hagrid. Do you have the child?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"O' course," he said, pulling a bundle of blue blankets out of his overly large raincoat. Peeking out of the bundles was the face of a sleeping child. He had messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. He was sleeping soundly; unaware of the fact that he was the most famous boy in the entire wizarding world. Oblivious to the fact that he was destined to be the only wizard powerful enough to challenge Lord Voldemort. He had absolutely no worries at all; that was about to change.

"Good," replied the older man. He took the bundle of blankets and set it on the doorstep. He took a letter out of his cloak addressed to The Dursleys. Dumbledore tucked the letter in beside the child, and walked away from the doorstep.

He looked back, and said, "Good luck, Harry Potter."

It could have been such a dramatic gesture, with them turning and leaving. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking away when Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me, Professor," he said. The professors stopped midstep and turned around. "Um, when I was at the Potters' house, I also found this thing." He grinned sheepishly and pulled out another bundle from his raincoat. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall gathered around Hagrid's hand. This was not an object; no, it was a child, wrapped in pink blankets. "I'd assumed it was a girl."

The sleeping baby was nearly an exact clone of Harry. There was the same lightning scar, and the messy black hair, except her hair was curly. The only difference was that she was girl and that she was smaller than her brother.

Professor McGonagall took the bundle from Hagrid. She unraveled the blankets, looked into the baby's diaper, and rewrapped the child. "It is definitely a girl." She stared at the child. A piece of parchment fell from the bundle and landed on the ground. Dumbledore bent over and picked it up. He scanned the piece of parchment. "Dear Merlin, it's a letter. This also came with it," he said, holding up a necklace. It was a thin, silver star with a small blue heart in the middle of the star. The star was on a long black cord. He began to read aloud:

"_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This child is the daughter of Lily and James Potter. She was born on June 13. She is only three weeks old while her brother, Harry, is one year old. When the Potters were attacked, and Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, Voldemort decided to flee. Before he did, however, he came across this child. Since the killing curse had not worked on Harry, he decided to try the curse on the smaller child, while he still had some power left in his body. He had assumed that since she was a girl and she was younger than Harry, the curse would work on her alone. But it didn't. It left a similar lightning bolt shaped scar upon her forehead, instead of killing the girl. Zapped of his powers, Voldemort fled._

_I have the strictest orders to not let her know about any of her life. Not about the magical world, her brother, or magic entirely. Do not let her know that she is to be a witch. She cannot know about this, because she may get hurt trying to find answers to all of her questions. DO NOT tell her until the time is right. She will be brought up with Marge Dursley, the sister of Vernon Dursley, with whom Harry is staying. Marge is also the child's aunt. The two siblings must be brought up separately; otherwise they may have more of a chance of meeting up with an enemy and being killed. They will both be schooled at Hogwarts, and when she starts Hogwarts, she will meet Harry. One of you, at that point, will have to show them this letter. It will explain something to them. In the meantime, they must not know each other, or they can cause a huge attraction. _

_The necklace contained in this letter is for her. She is to wear it all times. It was James and Lily's first and only gift for her. They also enchanted it to help her know where Harry is, and what he goes through, even though she doesn't know whose actions she is experiencing. She will still live her own life, of course. She can also see in her mind what Harry is doing. It is almost like what these Muggles call "twin telepathy." She knows what Harry's thinking, what he does, even all of his pain, physical or mental. But Harry will not know that she is able to do this, and she will not know that it is Harry's life that she is viewing. His figure will be blurred; they are not to know about each other. _

_This is important. You should only talk about magic and the fact that she is a witch, and that she has a brother when she is about to enter Hogwarts. Not earlier, not later. _

_Please listen to these instructions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. The child's name is Areilia." _

Dumbledore slowly lowered the paper from his face and faced his companions. This was shocking. Who knew that there was a second Potter child? Another that had survived Voldemort's killing curse?

Hagrid asked, "Professor Dumbledore, what do we do?"

Professor Dumbledore replied, "We are to do as the letter says. There is nothing else we can do. By this time, everyone in the wizarding world must know about Areilia. Now, they are the Siblings Who Lived, or something like that."

Professor McGonagall said, "Albus! We cannot just trust some letter found with the child. What if it's a trap?"

"Well, what do you suggest, Minerva? None of us are capable of taking care of the child, and Marge Dursley cannot be the most horrible of guardians. We should just take our chances and check up on the child every few days. If she seems fine after a few weeks, then we can relax, and take care of her once she and her brother meet."

"But, Albus," Professor McGonagall argued.

"Minerva, you can't say there is another way. There isn't. Listen to me, we have to do this."

"Professor Dumbledore is right, Professor," Hagrid agreed.

"Fine," Professor McGonagall grudgingly agreed. "Hagrid, take care of it. The address is on this slip of parchment." She tapped her wand on a rolled up scroll and handed it to Hagrid. "Bring Areilia to Marge's door, and place this letter with her." She handed Hagrid an envelope. "Good luck." Professor McGonagall took the necklace from Professor Dumbledore and fastened it around Areilia's neck. The small blue heart glowed. She kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Hagrid.

Areilia was handed to Hagrid, who tucked her inside of his coat to keep her safe. He waved goodbye to the two professors, mounted the motorcycle, and flew off.

Hagrid quickly found the address of Marge Dursley and landed in front of her house. He took Areilia out of his coat pocket and set her on the doorstep of Marge's house. Hagrid wiped away a few tears and set the letter next to her.

Before he left, he took one last look at her, and said, "Good luck to you, Areilia Potter."

And with that, the sun began to rise, shafts of sunlight shining on the two siblings, in two separate places, yet connected by an inseparable bond.

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. I'm going to have Chapter one up soon. Please review! Wasn't too rushed was it? Tell me! Flames aren't welcome, but I'd like some constructive criticism. Please review! Press the little button there at the bottom of the page, and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter One

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible writer, but someone please review and tell me what they think! Thanks to Queen Sara for being my first reviewer. Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the characters you don't recognize, and the plot. If I did, I would be British, rich, and living in England. **

**Chapter 1: A New Witch is Discovered**

A young girl, eleven years of age, sat in the middle of a dark room. She had raven-black untidy curls that fell down to the middle of her back. They were pulled back into a ponytail, with the exception of two stray curls framing her face. In the middle of her forehead, you could see a lightning shaped scar. She wore thin wire glasses that covered vivid eyes of green. She was a scrawny girl, and what made her seem smaller than normal was the fact that she had to wear Aunt Marge's old clothes, and they were huge. She was very smart. Her name was Areilia.

She was an orphan. Her parents had died years ago, in an attack. She now lived with her aunt, Marge Dursley, a beastly old woman who cared nothing for her, only for her dogs. About her neck she wore a silver star shaped necklace, with a small blue heart in the middle.

She had a room, but you can hardly call it one. The only personal things she had in there were her little amount of clothes, a bed, and her books. The rest of the room was infested with rats, so she stayed there only to sleep.

All day long, she'd sit around the house, reading or doing chores. She went to school for a while, but Aunt Marge was so careless that she forgot to pay her tuition, and she was kicked out. But she loved to read, and that was how she learned.

Over the years, there was a small part in the back of her mind that would occasionally open up and she'd experience things not of her own. She saw a young boy, who looked exactly like her, living in a small cupboard under the stairs. She'd see him get abused by his guardians, and the pain he felt was shared with her. When his cousin would beat him up in the park, she'd feel the punches and kicks, but she never saw any bruises. Sometimes she would see that boy's dreams, and how she would wake up, her scar burning. She tried to tell Aunt Marge, but it just resulted in Aunt Marge calling her loony and threatening to send her to an asylum if she wasn't too careful. So she went through her life, just dealing with whatever that part of her mind threw her.

As the summer began, owls would stop by the kitchen window everyday when she was making dinner. It seemed weird, as owls were supposed to be flying around at night. It seemed to be holding something in its beak, but Areilia never opened the window because she was supposed to be serving Aunt Marge her dinner, and Aunt Marge always wanted her dinner at a specific time.

These visits from the owls went on for days, but she never got to see the things in the owls' beaks. But one day, when Aunt Marge was out walking one of her dogs, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find a giant standing in the doorway. Literally. He towered over the doorway, and had a mane of tangled hair and beard. She gaped in shock. She was so shocked that she couldn't even scream. She had read about giants in fantasy books, but no way had she ever imagined that she'd meet one!

"You must be Areilia. Nice ter meet yeh." He stuck his hand out. She gingerly put her hand in his, shook it, and pulled back. His hand had been five times the size of hers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid."

"I'm sorry, but what is Hogwarts?"

"You don't mean to tell me that you don't know about Hogwarts?"

She shook her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well, Hogwarts is a school where.. Well, why don't you just read this letter?" He handed her a slightly bent letter. It was addressed to Ms. A. Potter. She broke the wax seal and took out the paper. It read:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations._

_The term begins on September 2. Please be prompt on getting to Platform 93/4 at 9:30 AM sharp. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"I don't get it."

"You don't get it? And here I thought you were bright. Areilia, you're a witch."

"What? I'm a witch? How am I a witch? I don't know magic!"

"You mean you were never told?"

"Told about what?"

"About our world, your world, my world, or your parents? Or your brother?"

She leaned forward eagerly. "What about my parents? I had a brother?"

"Had? You still have a brother. He's known as The Boy Who Lived. You were born a year after he was. His name's Harry. I think I have a picture of him somewhere." He searched through his coat pockets, making stuff fall out of them, which created a mess. All of the objects fell on the ground, and Areilia picked them up, handing them back to Hagrid.

He pulled out an article in a newspaper called the Daily Prophet. She saw the pictures moving. "The pictures move?" she shrieked. Areilia dropped the paper in an instant and backed away from Hagrid.

"Yeah, they move. It's normal in the wizarding world. You get used to it."

"That's normal? I'm used to the pictures standing still!"

"Like I said, it's normal in our world."

She slowly picked up the paper and scanned the article. "It's about a boy named Harry Potter. But surely he can't be related to me. Potter should be a common name; isn't it?"

"It's a famous one, I'll give you that. But the only Potters alive are you an' Harry. An' look at the two of yeh. Yeh could practically be twins!"

"So you mean I might be related to this, this stranger? This so called 'Boy Who Lived?' Why is he called that anyway?"

"Yeh mean yeh don't know?" The look of confusion on her face was enough to supply an answer. "Most wizards stay good. Some turn evil. And this one, You Know Who, was the worst."

"Who do you mean by 'You Know Who?' Do you mean Harry? Do you mean I might be related to the evilest wizard of the world?"

"No, no," Hagrid reassured her. "You Know Who is named… um,"

"You don't know his name."

"I do know, but we don't speak it."

"Why not?"

"People are still scared that he'll turn up somewhere."

"Why don't you write it?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah, can't spell it. Jeez, just like yer brother, Harry. Asked nearly the same questions as you did. Okay, his name was" he leaned in closer and whispered, "Voldemort." He leaned back. "Please don't make me say it again."

"What was so bad about Vol" Hagrid winced. "I mean, You Know Who?"

"He's the evilest wizard of our time. He was out looking for supporters the day your parents died. He entered their house. You were already sleeping, and your parents were putting Harry to sleep. Voldemort attacked them. They wouldn't pledge themselves under his service, and for that, he punished them. They both shielded Harry from him. James, your father, fought Voldemort while your mother tried to escape with him. But he killed both of them, before Harry could be protected. He was determined to kill Harry, but when he tried, your brother wasn't harmed. The spell had only cause a lightning bolt shaped scar," At this point, Areilia touched her own scar on her forehead. Hagrid saw her, and smiled, "Yes, his scar was just like yours. Voldemort was fleeing your house when he came across your room. You were sleeping soundly, and Voldemort thought that maybe he could kill you."

"Why? Was it because I was a girl?" She grew angry. "Stupid stereotypes, saying girls are so much weaker than boys," she mumbled.

Hagrid nodded his head. "He thought that since his curse had not worked on Harry, it might work on you, since you were a girl and that you were younger than Harry. Alas, the curse only affected you as it had your brother. It left a scar on your forehead. Then, someone found you and brought you to us. I was to bring you to this house, while your brother was brought to a different one. This may all be confusing, Areilia, so read this letter." Another letter came out of Hagrid's never ending pockets, while piles of dirt cascaded to the floor. "This might explain a lot."

Areilia's eyes scanned the letter. It was the letter that had been found with her when Hagrid found her. Her eyes widened at some points, tears filled them at others. She set down the letter slowly. She couldn't believe it. Everything that Hagrid had said was true. "I'm really a witch. That was Harry whose thoughts dreams, everything, that I was seeing? Why didn't this person want me to know? How does this necklace keep me connected to him? It doesn't make sense. Who was it that wrote this?" Her eyes were flashing.

"Calm down Areilia," Hagrid soothed. "Relax. We know just about as much as you do. This letter we just found with you when I picked Harry up from the remnants of your house."

She turned on him. "Really? Fine. You show me what you can do then. Show me that you can really do magic." She was staring at him fiercely.

Hagrid sighed. He could see where this was going. He picked up his umbrella and pointed it at the fireplace in the room. He muttered something, a spark flew out from the tip, and the fireplace was suddenly full of flames.

Areilia stood in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Hagrid answered simply.

"That's amazing." She looked up at Hagrid. "Is it really true then, that I'm a witch?"

"Yep."

"And I have a brother named Harry?"

"Yep."

"And the both of us are being hunted down by an evil wizard?"

"Yep."

Areilia sat on the couch. "Wow, this is amazing."

"I can believe so."

"Wait, do people know about me? Like, do they know that I'm related to Harry?"

"I think they do. At least, that's what Dumbledore said. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies, seeing as how it is very late." Areilia looked out the window. The sky was dark. She jumped up.

"Oh my God! Aunt Marge, what happened to her? Where is she? I was supposed to have her dinner ready! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" She groaned, imagining the punishment she would receive. She rubbed her temples and started running around the room, hastily trying to fix up dinner for her aunt.

Hagrid caught her by the back of her shirt. "Areilia, relax." He set her down, and with a flick of his umbrella there was a plate heaped with food on the table at Aunt Marge's place. "Now get some sleep. You're gonna need energy fer tomorrow. G'night."

She climbed the stairs to her room and jumped into bed. Once her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep, dreaming of what might happen tomorrow.

**Okay, you know what to do. Read and review the story. Tell me what you think, I'm up for any kind of review. Thanks! **


End file.
